Forum:MLN Item Game
Category:Templates Points: * : 5 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * :3 * :0 * :1 In this game, I shall state an MLN item. The first person to do something funny with the item's name gets a point. At 10 points you win a prize. 15:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Two bees or not two bees?This is the question!-- 15:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I hadn't started yet but thats the idea. Item: Pipes Grandma:Pipes the music down kids!!! 00:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! 1 Point! Strawberry Dude:You can eat those berries if you use a straw you know Dude 2:Awesome! lets call them 'Strawberries'. 23:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Do you read lots of funny stuff? OK next item: Guitar Guy: We will we will ROCK YOU! Guy 2: We will we will GUITAR YOU! Guy: Bad pun! just cause i have a rock and you have a guitar! 02:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. sorry if this isn't so funny, and yes i do read lots of funny stuff. Not bad... 02:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Next: Gypsum Can I order 2 CaSO_4\cdot 2H_2O thats gypsum if you don't know the chemical formula. Ha, 06:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Seriously???? Where did you learn that? 21:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Goggled Gypsum and found a Wikipedia page. 05:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I will go with it...Its late... Apple Pie If you take the circumference of an Apple and divide it by the diameter of the Apple, you get Apple pi Nice one 23:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Beta Bug Rich Boss: What do you want!? Servent" I hate to BUG you master BETA, but your little friend is coming. Tilmangoins (talk 02:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Not bad... 13:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Rough Ruby Dude: Whoa! look at that red jewel! let's call it a 'Ruby!' Dude 2: *Touches Ruby* hmmmm.... it's really rough. Dude & Dude 2 :Rough Ruby! 18:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Saxophone 18:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Guy: I love playing the Sax Guy 2: Yeah! I love the phone! Guy: We have no phone. Guy 2: Then let's call this situtation Saxophone! Guy: Why Saxophone? Guy 2: Cause, you're playing the sax, And we have no phone 18:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) nah...lets give someone else the turn. Fine......I was running out of ideas anyways 03:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The saxophone is a conical-bored transposing musical instrument considered a member of the woodwind family.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saxophone WHAT??????????? 06:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yo man, what kind of ringtone is that?? it keeps going saxsaxsaxsaxsaxsaxsax! Well, I need it to remind me to buy some more sacks. So what ringtone is it?? Never mind that. I call this baby a sax-o-PHONE. Crystals and Gems -- 22:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Miner: Gems! We found them! They look like crystals! They smell like crystals, they even TASTE like crystals! 00:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Doctor:' I study geology, which involves crystals. *'Patient:' You actually study GEMology?!?! That's awesome!! *'Doctor:' No you fool, it's GEOlogy! *'Patient:' But it involves crystals, why not GEMology?? *'Doctor:' Cause I don't want to study GEMS!! its not funny at all, but at lease I tried. Nice try SSgtGriffin, but I'll give this one to Coconutrules. 07:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah, his is actually funny to me, unlike mine. :P *'Rex: '''They look weird *'Flex: There Crystal Arches so what * 19:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Fire Nerd: Well I summon Elemental Blazican (Yu-Gi-Oh referance) Nerd 2: No fair but you need 200 hundred elemental fires to summon it. Nerd: Fine *turns over a card* Nerd 2: Haha that''s an elemental water you lose. Haha ' Visit my store 16:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC)'' Everybody do the fire dance! Hoo! Ha! Hoo! Ha! No, let's do the elemental fire dance! Hoo! Ha! Hoo! Ha! SSgt wins this round. 03:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes! First win! 16:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) next up Brachiosaurus Anonymous adventurer: Oh no, Brach! that Chiosaur is going to eat us! Brach: It looks like a Chiosaur, but its neck is too long. Hmmm..... I think we've discovered a new species! Anonymous adventurer: ''Well, what are you going to call it? Brach: I think I'll call it a Brachiosaurus. legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 20:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Great, you win this round. 05:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Next up... Knight Man 1: Let's go into the dar'k''' night. Man 2: No way, only a real knight can go there. Not my best, but I'm trying. 22:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Batman: Only the Dark Knight can go into the Dark Night! 14:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) once opon a time it was the age of knights, and then the knights walked into the night. They had a fight, and of all the knights that emerged from the night in the age of the knights, only one was wearing tights with his tights pulled hights on his leg.that is the story of the knight who emerged from the night battle with knights in the age of the knight wearing his tights at great hights. 01:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay this round goes to Legoace342. It's great to finally have a few people playing this. 05:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) This one should get interesting. 05:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Universe Bob Sticker Person: Hello there, Bob! Bob: Me no talk. Me sticker. Person: But you just said something! Bob: Too bad. Me no talk. Me sticker. 16:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Bo:Wow! I think I discovered a new kind of Minifigure! Jimbo:Impossible. But, what are you going to call it? Bo:Well...LEGO Universe Bob Sticker! Jim:...? Not too good, but I'm playing.-- Hmm A draw I'll give you each a point. Next up... (Mason) Jar Hi Mr. Mason. Can you make me a jar? Yes, Certinatley, with my trademark: Mason! 00:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC)